Weakness
by Sallyj55
Summary: The summary in the beginning of the story, if you will. (Sorry, when I wrote this, I didn't think I would upload it anywhere)
1. Chapter 1

**Huh. I suppose this did leave my computer's notes.**

Chapter 1

**This will probably never leave my computer's notes, but it's a fanfic none the less. It's probably going to be JackxOC, but I have no idea. I'm not that old though, so if this does end up leaving my computer, please avoid using curse words in the reviews to avoid a case were I end up having to learn a few new ones. No flames please. Oh, and I know usually the description should tell about the story, so here:**

**They are guardians. They always knew that. They also know that there are negative guardians too. Really only one, and Pitch was defeated, and the lesser negative guardians didn't cause any trouble. What they didn't know, though, was that one more main negative guardian had come along. But this time, they can't fight.**

**Thanks for reading, if anyone ends up reading at all. This takes place near where I live, in the north east of the USA. Also it is one year after Pitch was defeated. BTW Jack is a bit younger then he probably should be, but only by, like, a , by the way, my chapters will probably be really weird lengths, since this is my first fanfic and I have no idea how long each should be or when I should stop each. Also I don't make any promises on how often I post. Happy reading. Please don't hate me for writing horribly. I apologize for the stinky title. Also, there are a lot of songs in this since I happen to like music quite a bit, so if you don't like my choice of song, too bad for you. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG , .com, or Three Day Grace's song Pain, but I do love them. XD I got the lyrics of Pain off of . because I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing them down myself.**

Jack's POV

It was a normal day. I was just riding casually on the wind, looking for a few kids that either might believe in me or might need a bit of fun. But then I hear someone saying something crazy amazing. Well, not really amazing to others, but pretty amazing to me. I hear a girl.

"I BELIEVE IN JACK FROST!" I hear.

Oh my god. There is a girl over there, screaming that she believes in me.

"EEEEEEK!"

Wait, what?! Screaming? I quickly ride the wind down to were I heard the screaming from. I see a tall girl, who looks about the age my age at 17 from the back. But them I see her from the side. Her face is young, like a little girl. Defiantly not 17. Maybe 15? I slowly approach her.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently.

"Oh, sorry to bother you. I just tripped on…" She trails as she looks up at me.

"What?"

"You… you're… Jack. Jack Frost." She falls to her knees and I try to catch her, but I'm too slow.

"Whoa! Carful!" I say sticking out my arm to help her up, but she doesn't take it.

She closed her eyes and says:

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MAN ON THE MOON SANTA OR ST. NICHOLAS OR NORTH WHICH EVER YOU PREFER THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she starts screaming.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I don't really know what is happening with this girl, but I'm not sure it's normal. Wait a minute. I'm having a conversation with this girl. And she can see me. She knows who I am.

She gets up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just… every night, I ask Man on the Moon and Mr. Claus if they will let me see you. I really wanted to. My name is Janie, by the way. Janie May Sang. My last name is spelled S-A-N-G, but it is pronounced like "song," sorta like music." she says quietly.

"You can see me? And hear me?"

"Of course. If I couldn't, it would mean I didn't believe. Oh, and thanks for the snow day, by the way."

"Wow. You really do know everything about me."

"Of course. You are technically 17 years old, but in truth you are about 318 years old. You are 5'11, and you used to have a sister named… uh… well, I guess I don't know everything. But I still know a lot. I love winter. Oh, and I also know a bit about the other guardians too. Like the Easter Bunny, who is really a pooka named E. Aster Bunnymund, but you call him Kangaroo because of his weird Australian accent. And there is Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir. I never really know what to call him, but you guys call him North. He carries two machetes around everywhere, and he has some awesome tattoos. Then there is the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth (Toothina). She is sorta a fairy sorta a person sorta a hummingbird, and she has a crush on your teeth because they are so white. Also there is Sandy, who is mute and only talks with sand symbols above his head. You should never get on his bad side. Then there is one more, Pitch, who has been defeated. Also, don't go defensive on me, he is so a guardian, he just so happens to be a negative one. And now don't go defensive to Mr. Man on the Moon, because he didn't pick Pitch. The Devil is sorta like the opposite of Man on the Moon, he picked him."

"Huh. Well then. That was a lot. By the way, my sister's name was Emma. Hmm… lets see what I can try to figure out about you. You are obviously a girl, you believe, and you are… I dunno… 16?"

"HA! Dude, I'm 12."

"Whoa! Really? You're younger then Jamie! He's-"

"Your first believer, I know. Oh, and he's 13 now."

"You really do know almost everything…"

Janie's POV

OMGOMGOMG I AM TALKING OPENLY TO JACK FROST RIGHT NOW WHAT IS THIS

"Hey, Jack, uh, I think if I stay outside any longer, I'll catch hypothermia. Wanna… go inside?"

"Sure. The wind can just blow the snow around a bit and keep it going without me. Let's go."

We went inside. I took off my coat, scarf, gloves, and Jack took my hat off for me. I fluffed my hair and smoothed out my shirt. Today was going to be pretty fun.

Sara's POV (Janie's Sister)

Janie is acting a bit weird. Must be a tweenage thing. Was I that weird? Meh. She is a whole 5 years younger then me. She's talking quietly to herself. Ah well.

Jack's POV

We went up to her room. It was a rather cool temperature, and the walls were a refreshing cool powder blue sorta color. It was nice. Her room was rather empty, with a box in the corner with a green cased iPad sitting on it, a twin-sized bed that looked like it would barely fit her, and a kitchen chair beside her bed with a laptop and blue headphones on it, along with some assorted clothes, and there was a bedside table at the foot of her bed with a large amount of random things piled on it. Lotion, broken headphones, a lamp, mosquito bite medicine, a charger for some device, a headband, a couple hair ties and plenty more. There was a large window, and it was connected to her sister's room with a Jack and Jill (technically Jill and Jill, but still) bathroom. There was a big closet too.

"It's not much, but it's my room." she says, sitting on the bed.

"I think it's pretty cool." I spot her Hello-Kitty comforter. "Nice choice of bedding, by the way."

"Shut up. I've had this since I was little, and I'm not giving it up because of a couple of years age."

"And is that your little blankie?" I tease, holding up a rather thin, heart print blanket.

"Actually, it is. Give it back!" she says while I fly around her room with it. I can tell it's old, but it was well taken care of, and it could pass as pretty new.

"Jeez. So touchy." I say, tossing it back. She grabs it and holds it close, then I feel bad because I can see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Dude. That apology stunk. So, so cheesy.

"Hey, could you come over here?" She asks softly.

I flote over to her and sit next to her on her bed.

"What?"

She punches me in the nose. Really, really hard. And for some reason, it hurts really, really, really badly. Then she grabs a tissue box and hands it to me. I take a tissue and hold it up to my bleeding nose.

"What was dat for?"

"My 'blankie' was given to me from my grandmother and grandfather when I was 3 years old. My grandfather died 3 years ago. My grandmother is getting really old and is expected to die soon enough. She lives in Georgia, near my cousins. I haven't seen her since my grandfather's funeral in Georgia. I don't even remember the last time she came to visit us here in New Jersey."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's… fine. I'm sorry about your nose."

"It's okay. Since I'm immortal, it should stop bleeding quickly."

And I was right, it did stop bleeding. But it was weird. For some reason, it still hurt. Really, really bad. Like the pain from the moment she hit me just wouldn't leave. We just sat quietly for a while. After a while I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

I looked around the room.

"I dunno. Does your family believe?"

"I don't think so. At least my parents don't. My sister might believe in you, but probably not. Either way she just lock herself up in her room all day, only coming out for either food, going somewhere like school of fencing, or something like that. Nobody in this household can see you except me."

"Kay. Then I can just fly around and find something in the house to do, okay? I'll bring it back, and we can play with it."

"All right. Don't break anything. Or lift something up in the presence of my mom or dad. I don't want them to think they are hallucinating from seeing a floating book or something. And don't break anything."

"All right, all right. Calm down. I'll be careful."

It was weird. My nose still hurt. But as we talked, I could feel that Janie was getting a bit less down, and it hurt a bit less. Huh.

Janie's POV

After Jack left, I got out my computer and looked for something to do. I decided to just listen to some songs on .com, so I just looked up the first song that came to mind. I sang along with it. It was called Pain, by Three Days Grace.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

I sang along side the music then I heard something drop. I quickly stopped the music and closed my computer.

"Jack! You surprised me! Oh, and you dropped your board game. Polar Express? Yeah, that's a good game. Jack? JACK?" I waved my hand in front of his face, which wasn't that easy since he was not only quite a bit taller then me but he was also floating. He just stared at my flushed face in disbelief.

"Janie… your voice is… beautiful."

My face flushed even more, if that was possible.

"Yeah, yeah. If only my music teacher thought that while he was giving me my grade. And if hopefully my drama teacher thinks that during my audition for the play."

"No, seriously, it's amazing."

"Can we just… play the game?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

We ended up having a great time, and I slept late because I was playing with him. Eh. Tomorrow's Saturday. Who cares?

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe it. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I couldn't get the words she said while I was leaving though her big window out of my head.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right Jack?"

I also couldn't believe what I did.

"Yeah. I will." I said as I walked over to her bed, but she was all ready asleep. I kissed her forehead and said "Good night, Janie."

I kissed her forehead. While she was sleeping. How stupid can I get? I flew to North's and went to my room (I don't really have my own house, so I just live in a room at his). I lied on my bad and fell asleep and dreamed about her.

Janie's POV

He kissed my forehead. While I was pretending to be asleep. Oh. My. Gosh. His cold lips on my warm forehead ran a chill through my whole body. Janie! Snap out of it! You are 12 years old. He's like your older brother. I know, but… what if he likes me? I don't like him that way, but if he liked me that way it would make things really awkward. But I have a huge crush on my best friend from school, John Dixon. Oh, and his best friend is like my brother, too. Not really, but sorta. His name is also John, and he has the same last name as you, Sang. We are at the top of the class, our names are pretty similar, we are pretty much forced to be friends. John D. Is so cute. Also your "friend" Alexa also has a crush on him, so you hate her. But she doesn't know that, so she still thinks you are a friend. I like him way more then her! SHE just thinks he's cute. I think that he is adorable, he is sweet, and when he got a black eye from, I seriously wanted to pummel Pete for giving it to him. I didn't care if they were playing tag and it was an accident! Ugh. The next morning I was awoken abruptly from a dream about John D. and Alexa "hanging out" and a voice tormenting you telling you you aren't good enough for him, that he likes her. When I shot straight up after the dream, I was sweating and tears were in your eyes. I crawled to the end of my bed and checked the clock. 8:00. I sat up on the edge of my bed with my blanket draped around me, tears rolling down my face.

"Are you okay?"

Jack's voice.

"Where are you?" I asked, trying to keep tears from flowing out of my eyes.

"I'm right here."

All of a sudden, he flew out of my closet and sat next to me.

Jack's POV

I had come in through Janie's window the next day. When I saw her she was tossing around in her bed. Black dream sand was dancing above her head. This made me feel a bit bad, but I know that everybody has nightmares sometimes, so there really wasn't anything I could do. But my curiosity got the best of me. I flew over to see what she was dreaming about. I saw a boy, about her age, and a girl, also about her age. I saw her, too, standing a bit far from them. Janie tossed a bit more. I saw voices. Don't ask me what they looked like, 'cause I'm not even really sure. They said things like "Not good enough" or "Too weird" or something like that. Then I automatically understood. I gasped and accidentally touched her with my crazy cold hand. She woke up with a jolt. She was sweating, and tears were in her eyes. I slid into her closet quickly, but then my face flushed a deep shade of blue (most people, when they blush, get warmer, so they're faces get red. I get colder, so mine turns blue) when I realized she was only wearing a tank top and some pajama pants as pajamas and I hid. She checked the clock then wrapped her blanket around herself tightly.

I said, still in her closet, not looking at her, "Are you okay?"

She looked around.

"Where are you?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm right here."

I flew out and sat down on her bed next to her.

"I'm here for you."

She leaned on my shoulder and cried quietly. I put an arm around her and tugged my hood over my head. Then I got an idea. I flipped my hood off.

"Hey, how would you like to go to the North Pole and meet the other guardians?"

She looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She jumped up.

"Well don't just sit there! Get out so I can put on some clothes!"

I chuckled and flew out the window and contacted North to get everyone together. When she said I could come back in, I was stunned. She was wearing a long sleeved dress that had gold sparkles that faded downwards and the skirt was gracefully layered and had an outer layer of gold lace over the chocolate brown skirt. The top was a slightly lighter brown and made of velvet, and she was also wearing gold socks. She had left her almost-black-but-actually-brown hair down, but put a gold headband in it and some gold sparkly butterfly clips. She was absolutely gorgeous. She grabbed my hand and ran downstairs. She wrote a note to her mom telling her that she had got a call from her friend asking if she wanted to come over, so she went to their house. She also said that it was a sleepover for a couple nights, but she wasn't sure how many so not to worry if she isn't back in the next few days. Then she put two Pop-Tarts in the toaster and sat down next to me by the table in the breakfast nook. We just quietly sat there for a few minutes, and when the toaster popped she got up, grabbed the Pop-Tarts, and handed one to me. It was warm in my hand, but so is everything. She smiled at me sweetly as I bit into it. Marshmallows, chocolate, and bready crust hit my taste buds, and I loved it (S'mores Pop-Tarts people. Pretty good stuff. My apologize if you don't like them).

Janie's POV

I handed him a Pop-Tart. I smiled as he bit into it because of the surprised look on his face that told me that he loved them. We ate our Pop-Tarts and then Jack went and got my jacket. He came back with my red coat that I used for rather cold but not too cold days.

"Wait, Jack, it's below freezing outside. I need my warm jacket."

"I think you'll want to wear something lighter while flying. It's cooler (haha punny)."

None the less, he got my gloves and scarf for me. Then he opened the door and we stepped out. Immediately I was freezing, depending on how I was only wearing a for-not-that-cold-days jacket, a scarf, and glittens (gloves that turn into mittens. Oh, and the glove way (the way Janie always wears them) doesn't have fingers) in far below freezing temperature. I crossed my arms are tried to stay warm.

"You ready?" asked Jack.

"As ready as I can be to fly with a boy I met yesterday on the wind to the North Pole to meet my childhood heroes, yes." I said, smiling.

I got on his back.

"Then trust me and relax."

Suddenly a giant gust of wind took us up above the clouds and we were flying fast through the sky.

Jack's POV

"Ow" I whispered under my breath.

Janie's nails were really sharp. And they were digging into my shoulders.

"Sorry. It's just… we're flying." she loosened her grip a bit, but just like when she punched me, for some reason the pain stayed. After about 20 minutes, she fell asleep. That was a bit of a predicament, since then she couldn't hold on the me to stay on, so I repositioned her so that I was holding to my stomach as she quietly rested. She deserved her sleep. I did wake her up at 8am on a Saturday.

When we got there, we I landed softly and North came out.

"Jack! Were is this girl that believes in you!" North boomed as I carried her in on my shoulders.

"Shhhhh!" I whispered. "She fell asleep during the ride. Can someone help me a bit? She's heavier then she looks." Bunnymund carries her out to an extra room and places her on a bed, then comes back shortly.

North then says, "Now then, Jack, tell us, who is that girl."

**Well that was fun. R&R please (I think that's what they say)! Again, no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs I used (specifically We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Give Your Heart a Break, Bread of Heaven, Dynamite, or Never Grow Up. I also got Never Grow Up's lyrics from . ), or RotG**

Jack's POV

"Well, her name is-"

"Janie Sang." Tooth interrupts, annoyed.

"Wait. How'd you know that? And why do you not like her so much?" asked Jack.

"She is infamous in the tooth palace. Her sister Sara is, actually. They never give up they're teeth. Once, her sister gave up one of them, but she made me give it back, and her mom wrote a ridiculous note to her pretending to be me. That note is what made her light go out for me. She was so young! She could have believed for so much longer. Now her younger sister doesn't give any of her teeth, even though she still thinks I'm out there. She doesn't really think too much about me though, and neither do I."

"Well, I would think more of you if you didn't wake me up in the middle good naps. By the way, Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir, the yeti out there has painted about 200 robots the complete wrong color. They are all red. Kids want a slightly more realistic robot, they need to be painted silver or grey. I told him that." said Janie as she came in. "Also, I put my jacket on that coat hanger out there. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Janie. We were just getting a decryption of who you are from Tooth, here."

"Janie." retorted Tooth.

"Tooth Fairy." Janie replied. Then she looked around, smiling. She pointed to Sandy. "Sandman." She pointed at North. "Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir, or more commonly known, Santa." She pointed at Bunnymund. "Easter Bunny." Then she smiled at me her award winning smile and said, "Jackson Overland Frost. I can't believe I'm meeting you all! Thanks, Jack." she said, pecking me on the cheek and sitting next to me. Warmth coursed through me as her lips met my skin. My face flushed blue as her fingers ever so slightly touched mine because of the small space on the bench we were sitting on.

"You know, Janie is a great singer."

She glared at me. Hard. If looks could kill, the other guardians would be planning a funeral.

"Really? Well, I think this calls for a karaoke competition!" said North in his sonorous voice. "I'll go first."

He sang We Wish You a Merry Christmas. I'll spare you the details, but it was horrible.

Next came Tooth. She sang Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break. It wasn't bad.

Sandy kinda has an inability to sing, so he didn't go.

Bunnymund sang Bread of Heaven. He was all right.

I went. I sang Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I was good, but none of us could ever beat Janie.

She got the microphone and quietly got up to the stage.

"I'll be singing Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift."

Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

To you everything's funny

You've got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have honey

If you could stay like that

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

I wont let nobody hurt you

Wont let no one break your heart

No one will desert you

Just try to never grow up

Never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies

And you're mortified your mom is dropping you off

At 14 there is just so much you cant do

And you cant wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older too

Don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

And no one's every burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to

Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind

Of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like

When your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps

Remember the words said

And all your little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment

In a big city, they just dropped me off

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on

Wish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh I dont wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

It could still be simple

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

And even though you want to

Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Never grow up

Just never grow up

Everyone, like I suspected, was completely stunned. I started to slowly clap. Slowly, everyone joined in. Even Tooth! Janie just smiled a shy smile and sat back down next to me.

"That was humiliating." she whispered to me.

"You were great."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what is it?"

She gave me one of those looks and stood while crossing her arms.

She then said in a clear voice "Jack, stand up."

I slowly stood.

"Wha-"

I saw a fist, then everything went black.

**(About 40 minutes later)**

I was lying on my bed, Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunnymund hovering over me.

"Ah, and he comes around." says North, smiling.

"Heh, you took quite a blow there, mate. She hit you so hard, she broke her arm!"

I jolted up and looked around. All of a sudden, everybody is pushed away and Janie is pretty much on top of me.

"OhmygoshIamsosorryJackIdidn'tmeantohurtyouthatbadyoublac kedoutandIthinkIbrokeyournos eluckilyyouareaguardiansoith ealedquicklywhleyouwereoutyo ualsogotaconcussionwhenyoufe llontheground-"

"Whoa, Janie, calm down! I'm fine." I said. She sat at the edge of my bed and huffed. I noticed her arm in a sling.

"Gosh, you caused more trouble for yourself then you caused me!" I joked, but I really was worried.

She glared at me. Before I could say "Wait!" I was out again. This time she kicked me in the head.

Janie's POV

I am so, so, so stupid.

No, seriously, I am an idiot. You let your anger take over again, Janie. Why do you do that! Ugh. Now Jack will hate you. Just like the rest of them. Jake. Cameron. All of them. All because of you. Soon enough, both Johns will hate me too. I'm just destined to not have guy friends, aren't I? Ugh. Just… ugh.

Everyone else was hovering over Jack again, waiting for him to wake up. I was quietly crying on a chair next to his dresser.

"He's awake again." North says.

"Gosh, mate, you gotta watch your words around that girl.

So, so stupid. And I now I have a cast on my leg and have to use crutches to walk. Why does Jack's face have to be so hard?

Sara's POV

It's not like Janie to just disappear to her friends house for a couple days. I hope she's all right.

Jack's POV

Owwwww… just because I'm a guardian and heal quickly, doesn't mean I can't feel pain. For some reason, when pain is conflicted by Janie, it hurt more corresponding with her mood. Weird.

I hear crying. I get up and see Janie with her head buried in her knees. It pains my heart. Wait a minute, that's my head. Owwwww… but still. I go and drag a chair next to her. I give the others a look that says "Shoo!" and they walk out of the room. I put an arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. After about 10 minutes of just sitting quietly, she ends up crying herself to sleep. Then she starts whispering things in her sleep.

"Jake. Andy. Quin. Cameron. All… all gone. Because of… of… me. No… no… don't leave… please… Jake. Andy. I'm sorry. Quin. Please… stay… Cameron… please… "

"Janie. Janie. JANIE!" I try shaking her awake.

"No… not… not him too… I can't… can't let go… not yet… AHH! NO! LET HIM GO! STOP! PLEASE!" Janie starts screaming, holding her hands against her head, then she abruptly stops.

"He… he's gone too. Jack… Jack's gone. I'm all alone."

"JANIE, I'M RIGHT HERE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE TORTURING YOURSELF!" I shook her shoulders as hard as I could to try to get her to wake up.

"I… I don't care about you. You can't keep me company, you're the one taking it from me. Leave me alone. Ever since that time, when you showed up… talking about… about… choosing me… I don't… don't care. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Janie started thrashing about. I did the only thing I could do. I picked her up, shoved her into my bed best I could, and lowered the temperature of the room to as low as I could without killing her to make her stop moving around. After that, she curled up into the fetal position and shivered. I burst out of the room, huffing in exhaustion. The other guardians looked to me with alarmed expressions.

"I don't know what to do with her… fell asleep… having weird nightmare… help." On my last word they quickly came in and I stopped cooling the room. I crashed on one of the chairs by my dresser while Janie started screaming again. Then I began to think. Chosen? What was she talking about? Someone not leaving her alone? Taking away her company? What?

With the help of Sandy, her bad dreaming stopped. I got up and walked over to her. She looked rather peaceful now. Luckily, guardians don't need a lot of sleep, so her sleeping in my bed for a while was fine. I looked at the clock. It was 10:00 at night. The other guardians bid there farewells and all of them, exempt North, he just went to his private quarters, left to they're homes. I dragged a chair over to Janie's side. She was sleeping peacefully, and I decided to find out what she was dreaming about now. I watched to golden sand assume the form of a test. What? A girl her age, taking a test as a good dream? I looked a bit more closely. Apparently, she was laking something called the SATs, and she got a really good score. Now she is graduating from school and… wait a minute… is that… me? We were standing together, I ruffled her hair and she stuck her tong out at me . She was sitting under a tree and reading a book. Then there was that boy again. The one who was with the other girl in her nightmare I remember from when she was at home. He came over and sat next to her, and kissed her on the cheek. For some reason that agitated me a bit, but then she stirred in her sleep and the dream started changing. I saw a knife. Why a knife? Then… blood. Lots of it. Wait. Isn't this a good dream? I looked around the bloody knife. Still completely gold sand. I don't get it. The bloody golden knife slowly turned. I watched the whole night, wondering what could be going on in the actual dream.

**Huh. Not bad, if I do say so myself. R&R please! Stuff is HAPPENING! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Have fun, my pretties. Disclaimer: I don't own RotG. If I did, would I be writing fanfics about it? No, no I wouldn't. Oh, and the song used in this chapter I actually wrote, so I don't need to "disclaim" it or whatever. Oh, by the way, with all dose magics and all with healing and such her leg and arm healed over night.**

Janie's POV

When I woke up, I thought it all might have been a dream. Going to the North Pole. Meeting all the guardians. Even meeting Jack. I half expected to wake up, just like usual, staring at my white ceilings and sun streaming out of my window. But I wasn't staring at my white ceilings. I was staring at a dark red colored ceiling in a room that was striped red and green.

"You're awake."

At that moment everything that happened waved back at me and I remembered everything. I realized I was lying in Jack's bed. I sat up and look to my side, then realized that Jack was inches from my face. I backed up quickly on instinct and sighed.

"Jeez, Jack, don't sit so close next time. I could have given you a black eye."

"Please don't."

"Yeah, no promises." I sighed again. "You know, I'm really sorry about hitting you. And kicking you, at that. When I get annoyed, or angry, some times I just… I dunno… lose control. Something takes over me and I just go crazy…"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's fine."

"I still feel bad."

"Hmm… you know what you could do? You could sing to me. Then you will have payed me back, and you won't have to feel bad."

"Do I have to?"

"Hmm… yes."

I sighed and started singing the first song that came to mind Which just so happened to be a song I wrote, soooo… yeah. It's called Run.

I feel it coming

You feel it too

You think it's love

But it's actually just something coming for you

Run

It's not stoping

It's not gonna wait

Not gonna hold on until

You make up your mind

And it's not much farther

All you can do is…

Run

Run, run away from me

Run until you can't see me

Stay away and don't come back

It's not much farther

Away

Run

Try not to cry

I'll miss you too

But you gotta run

For the sake of you

You can't stay

Please run away

It's coming

Coming fast

And not gonna stop

Until you're far away

You can't stay

It's not stoping

It's not going to wait

Not gonna hold on until

You make up your mind

And it's not much farther

All you can do is…

Run

Run

All you can do is run

You won't survive

You can't stay

It's coming fast

Just run away

I might never see you again

But this is reality

Not pretend

Fairytales don't come true

Just remember

Don't do it for me

Just do it for you

Keep running

Running

Running away

Go

Go

You can't stay

It's not stoping

It's not going to wait

Not gonna hold on until

You make up your mind

And it's not much farther

All you can do is…

Run

When I finished Jack looked at me with his bright blue eyes glowing with his annoyingly cute eyes. Oh my gosh, did I just think that?! Ugh, life.

Jack's POV

Man, I just can't get over her voice. But the song she sang, I had never even heard of. It was extraordinary.

"I never heard that song before. It's amazing. Who wrote it?"

Janie's face turned bright red.

"Actually, I did."

My jaw dropped. So not only was she beautiful when smiling, an amazing singer, and really sweet, but she is also a song writer? I don't understand. How come that guy isn't head over heels for her all ready?

Why did I have to think that? And why do I have to have such a big mouth?

"You know, if you sing a song you wrote to that guy, he would really like you."

(about 10 minutes later)

Well, now I have a black eye and was put into a headlock by a 12 year old girl. Well, at least North was close enough after her choking me for about 5 minutes to attempt to tear her away from me, which took another 5 minutes.

North sighed. "Черт возьми, Janie, you are a 12 year old girl, yet you are faster then Bunnymund when it comes to fighting Jack. What is your secret?"

"I don't know. When it comes to hurting others, especially when I am annoyed, I can do anything I want. I sorta just turn into a different person."

"Janie, I think that was a rhetorical question." said Jack, rubbing his throat.

"Shut it, Snowy."

"Well than, now my name is Snowy?"

"No, it's just that people call people names based on their hair color when they are annoyed, like calling someone Blondie, Red, or something like that."

"Annoyed? Hmm… I can fix that."

"Jack, what are you-"

I sprung up are made a snow ball out of nothing, and threw it at her face. She caught it. With her bare hand.

"Darn it. Usually that works."

I flew out the window, Janie running to it and screaming for me to get back there immediately and some other things that probably shouldn't be mentioned.

"Sigh. What have you got yourself into Jack." I said to myself.

Janie's POV (20 minutes later)

Huh. Where am I? I can't see anything. Wait a minute, I'm still in Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir's house. There is something over my eyes. A blindfold?

"Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir? Are you there? Where are you?"

"Janie, I am here. I wish to test your fighting skills."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, mate. As violent as she might be, she has no proven fighting skills." said Bunnymund.

"Let him do it." I hear Tooth say.

"Hey!" I say.

I feel Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir take my hand and put something in it. It feel familiar. A fencing sword. Epee.

"What? Fencing? Who am I fencing again?"

"Ha! I tell you! She does know swordsmanship!"

"Well I'll be…"

"En garde!" yelled Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir.

I get into position. I hear a swoosh to my right, perry it, and easily get him in the stomach.

"Ha! I knew it! She can use a sword well!"

"No, it's just that you picked the wrong sword for yourself. You are proficient in using machetes. You should use a saber sword." I said simply.

"Crikey, mate, she knows more about swords than yourself!"

"Yes, yes. Now Sandy!"

Then Sandy stepped forward, holding two sand whips. Apparently he said something, because North translated.

"Sandy will be testing your reflexes."

"How?"

"At the sound of the whip, you must jump quickly enough so that it does not hit you. Do not worry. If it does, it will only put you to sleep, it won't hurt you. Too much, that is."

"What?!"

I heard a crack of a whip and I automatically flipped out of the way. On the next one, I stomped on the whip, grabbed it, and pulled it out of Sandy's hands, and grabbed the handles as they were flying toward me. I turned the whip to Sandy and he put his hands up, then Bunnymund chuckled.

"Well, well, I suppose we found someone who we shouldn't get on the bad side of even more than Sandy. Anyways, my turn."

"What? I'm fighting a rabbit?"

"No, I'm testing you in agility. Think fast!"

I heard boomerangs whooshing toward me and I ducked, then I heard them coming back from behind. I quickly turned and then grabbed them with my hands, then turned to face Bunnymund, ran behind him, and held his own boomerangs to his neck. Then when I realized what I was doing, I relaxed and handed his boomerangs back.

"Ha! She is faster dan you, Bunny!"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice move, mate."

"Humph. You guys are being much too easy on her. My turn!" squealed Tooth Fairy.

"What am I doing now?" I ask, still blindfolded.

"Archery."

"What?"

A bow and 15 arrows are shoved toward me by baby fairies. I heard whooshing around me.

"10 fairies are flying around, each holding targets. You have 15 tries to hit all of them." stated Tooth.

I carefully tried to listen to the swishing. I loosed an arrow. I aimed carefully.

"Ha! She's not even aimed near a target!"

"Let her work, Tooth."

I let go if the arrow. I bounded off the wall, and because of the extreme strength I used for it, it hit straight through a target, ricocheted off the wall, went straight through the next, and this just kept going until the tenth target, where it hit straight on the middle, and cracked into billions of pieces all over the floor. I grabbed the fencing sword on the ground and spun it around with great speed, flinging the small sharp arrow bits away from me. I took off my blindfold, the other guardians wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Heh. Pretty good, if I do say so myself. But I could probably do better."

I turned around to see Jack siting on a windowsill, calmly looking at his nails. I smirked.

"So what would your challenge be?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours."

"How to talk."

"If you didn't realize, I'm talking to you right now."

"Not like that, how to say things correctly while talking to others. How to charm them, how to show resent in your voice while talking to people like Pitch or something, stuff like that."

"I might not know too much about that, but I know I could beat you any day."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh no… we might wanna stand back." said Bunnymund.

"You start, Janie. Category is resent."

Jack's POV

This is gonna be fun.

(5 minutes later)

This was not as fun as I would have liked. No matter.

"Next category. Comfort."

(another 5 minutes later)

She can't be beat! Ugh. Well, last category. I have to be better then her at this.

"Last category. Charming."

"It's impossible to win this one, Sheila. He's Jack Frost."

"I can try."

I start by flying over to her. An icy gust of wind goes toward Janie. She shivers.

"Aw… cold? Sorry, I can only make you colder."

I put a hand on her shoulder and give her that "innocent, I'm-a-perfect-being" look.

Janie's POV

Cold, cold, cold, cold… no. I have to stay strong. I gently remove his hand and turn toward him. I smile a nice. sweet smile with no teeth and step 1 step back.

Then I say: "That's okay, Jack. Your perfect anyways."

I can tell Jack faltered at that.

"You're a good friend, and that's all that matters." I smile this time with all my teeth. Jack is taken aback.

"How… what… she can even charm me?"

"Well I'll be an easter kangaroo… she did it. You better watch out, mate."

"Ho-ho! She did it! She beat us all! And she is mortal! Amazing!" Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir came over and almost put me into a bone-crushing hug, when all of a sudden I turned into a sorta shadow thing and slid on the floor behind him and reappeared as me. Wait, what did I just do? Did I just… teleport with shadows? What's going on?

**Yay! Cliffhangers! Fun stuff! R&R and such. Oh, and if you would give your thoughts about the song, that would be great too. Noting is mandatory, of course. **

**(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) **

**Also, huge thanks to Kori-Luna-Rose16, who is now following this story. Might not seem like a big deal, but it's my first EVER, sooo… yeah.**

** (**

**(*0*) Dance, Dance, Dance…**

(_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own RotG and junk… thanks for reading and alls. -_- Oh, and my apologies, but this chapter is really, really short, but a lot happens in it.**

Jack's POV

Everybody was gathered together and whispering about what just happened except me and Janie, who was sitting on a bench next to me resting her head on my shoulder. We were all so confused. If Janie is a normal mortal, how come she can teleport? Does this have something to do with her being chosen thing and all? Is she actually a guardian? But then how come everyone can see her? It's all so strange. Then North stood up.

"Jack, we are going to talk to Manny. Come. We must discuss this. She comes too, by the way." His face was dead serious, and I knew we should come right away.

We all quickly went into North's office to contact Man on the Moon.

"Manny, what's going on with this girl?"

"…"

"A guardian? That's impossible, she's mortal. Did you choose her? Manny, she's much too young! She's still alive!"

"… !"

"You didn't choose her? Then how can she be a guardian?"

"…"

"Yes, I do know about how Death can pick negative guardians, but I thought we defeated him long ago and took his power away. The only evil guardian he managed to make was Pitch."

"…"

"Came back?!"

"…"

"That's robbing her of her childhood! Her innocence! Her life!"

"…, …"

"I know, I know. So he didn't completely come back, but he managed to gain enough power create one more with this girl? Well, at least you defeated him after he did and made sure he won't do it again. But he can't have mustered enough power to actually choose her."

"…"

"So she was given a choice?" North said as he turned to Janie. She was rigidly standing right next to me, squeezing my hand so hard I think it was loosing circulation.

"Janie," North said seriously, "have you been having strange dreams? Dreams where there was a voice, a voice asking you to join it. To come with it. For it to, so to say, keep you company?"

"I-I-I-I ha-hav-have n-. N-. N-"

"She has." I pipe up.

She looks at me with a horrified look that also said "How did you know?" I look at her with apologetic eyes and let go of her hand, stepping forward.

"She has been having dreams about someone, something, asking her if she would like it to keep her company. It says things like how it chose her, and apparently it is taking away her company too somehow. I think it's what makes her not be able to control her anger and be violent when she is agitated. It was what she was dreaming about when she couldn't stop thrashing around the place last night." she looked at me with disbelief as I said this, tears in her eyes, anger level being so high it almost radiated off of her. She didn't of anything, but all of a sudden, I felt horrible pain around my eye, as if I had just been punched. On instinct, my hand flew to my face and I said "Ow," pain throbbing in my head. How was that possible? She didn't even touch me. Tooth look at me concerned, then shot a look at Janie, automatically thinking it was her. She shot a look back. Then, all of a sudden, Tooth was thrown against the wall behind her by a mysterious force. She fell to the floor and Bunnymund and Sandy hurried to her side to help her up. Janie was taken aback, horrified.

"D-d-did I do that? What's h-h-happening?

Out of no where, a voice started speaking. It was wispy and breath-filled, as if highly strained.

"Hhhhhello guaaaarrrdiansssss… thisss isss Deathhhh… I am here to telllll you that your preciousssss Janie willlll be minnnne… it issss inevitable… she can not say no… forever…"

"YES I CAN!" Janie yelled out. Her face was bright red and tears were streaming out of her eyes. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU ASK, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU KEEP TAKING AWAY MY FRIENDS, YOU WILL NOT, AND I MEAN WILL NOT, TAKE JACK AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled as she grabbed a chair and ripped the handles off them making two stakes and holding them up, ready to fight anything that might hurt me. It alarmed me a bit, but seriously she looked really cute with her tattered dress and slightly messed up hair, along with her slight huffing from being tested in a bunch of fighting and such. No Jack! Don't think things like that! You and Janie are just friends, that's all she thinks of you, and that's all you think of her.

"Welllll wellllll welllll Jaaaanieee… you still think you cannn runnnnn? Evvvvennn after… four years of me asking? Thhhink about itttt… hhhhow come you are soooo… strong? Hhhhhow come you can inflict… pain so easily? You are the guardian of… pain, and that is inevitabbblllleeeee… your powers are getting… stronger… you can use your mmmmindddd now… you and Pitch… can concur… the whhhole worldddd… then, you will have allllllll the fffrriennnddsssss you want, won't you?"

"No… no I won't. I won't have any friends, just people who fear me." Janie whispered.

"Vvvveryy welllll… but you willll… eventuallllly… join me…"

The voice disappeared into the quiet emptiness of the world while we were left in dark silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer and whatnot, don't own RotG or Enchanted (Taylor Swift) , blah blah blah.**

Sara's POV

Janie has been gone for a pretty long time now… I hope she's all right.

Janie's POV

"So… I'm the… the guardian of pain? That's why I can hurt others so easily? It's all his fault? This whole time, I thought I was a freak, I thought it all my fault… but now I know I'm a freak, even if it's not my fault." I sniffled. "But I'll never say yes to it… never. You guys are immortal, you can keep me company, right? Even… even if I am what I am? Because you guys c-c-can't… can't die, right?"

"Umm… well… uh… actually, we can die… sorta…" Jack awkwardly stated. Tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my face. I wiped them off with my sleeve.

"Then… then I guess I really so have no choice, don't I. I have to eventually say yes, even if not now." I sniffle.

"No! No, no, no, you do not have to say yes eventually. You can keep saying no, and we'll help you along the way. Right guys?" Jack said, glaring at them a glare that said "If you say no, I will start testing the theory that guardians truly can die."

"Yeah… yeah… yeah…" a couple uneasy agreements arouse from the other guardians

Jack's POV

I swear, if any of them had said no, I would have blasted them into next week's snow storm. Also, why did I tell her that guardians can die? I mean, sure, Sandy died and came back to life, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have just stayed quiet! I am so, so stupid. I looked Janie in the eyes and said,

"See? We're here for you. Don't worry."

She burst into tears and held me close, crying into my hoodie. I awkwardly held her head and said "It's okay, it's okay," and stuff like that trying to get her sobbing to lessen. I felt a bit embarrassed, with all the other guardians staring at us. But now was not the time to think about that. After about 5 minutes of awkwardly just standing there with a sobbing girl leaned against me, she stood up and dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well, I think I'll be staying here a while then, if you don't mind, Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir." Janie said, managing a small smile.

"Ho-ho! I think that can be arranged!" North proclaimed. "You know Janie," he then said gently, "guardian of pain or not, I think you will do great things one day, and we will be here to watch you do it." he said, bringing a smile to Janie's face. Hey, when you're being talked to like that by the guy who can go around the world in one night and leave presents under every tree of almost every single child, you have to smile, no matter what just happened. He's Santa, for crying out loud! What do you expect?

(2 hours later, after everyone left, including Janie, who went to explore the workshop. Jack and North are still in the room.)

North's POV

Okay, now not only do I have a trouble making winter sprite living at my house, but I have a guardian of pain. I mean, I understand that Janie would want to stay for a while, but seriously, Jack needs to get his own house. Maybe by his lake.

"Jack," I say seriously, "what are we going to do about Janie? She is wonderful and all, but she is technically still qualified as a threat. She may not be dangerous yet, but you heard what Death said. She has been keeping this up for four whole years, and I can tell she's beginning to crack. While we-"

"Wait, we? What about me? Why do you guys get to do all the work? She my friend, you know. And also-"

"Jack, I was getting to that. While we consult over this… situation, you will stay with Janie, keep her company. Try to lighten her spirits."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, I remember that time she wanted drawing and paint supplies, so she likes crafting and art, I remember when I gave her a video game, so she likes those… uh… um…sigh… You are the guardian of fun. I'm sure you'll think of something. Oh, and you have to figure out something about making an excuse for Janie's family. I don't think whatever you said before will hold out too long." I said, chuckling.

Jack sighed heavily as a large gust of wind carried him off to go find Janie. I chortled to myself as I went to work on another toy ice sculpture I was working on. "Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack…" I thought to myself.

Janie's POV

Man. That yeti is still painting all the robots. Too bad he was on his last one when I pointed out that he was using the wrong color. He was using silver, while he was supposed to be using a shiny gray. Not yet as shiny as silver, but rather close, yet the difference is still rather noticeable. I'm pretty sure this is those robot's 4th coating of paint. I was wondering if the paint would be too thick and if that yeti should remake the robots to lessen the large amount of paint on them when a cold chill blasted through the door. Jack, of course, was riding on it. I chortled as I watched him turn upside down and stare at me.

"Where have you been? I've had to search the whole building for you!" Jack snapped.

"Geez, what got up your stocking? I've been here in the toy making area the whole time, where did you think the first place a child would go would be?"

"Oh, right…" Jack said, looking to the ground.

"Jack? What's wrong?" I said, concerned.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Jack. What. Is. Wrong." I said, now a bit annoyed. It wasn't like Jack to be like this, he was acting like a brat.

He blew his snowy white hair out of his face then looked at me.

"Don't tell me what just happened doesn't faze you at all." He whispered now right side up, looking to the ground.

I understood now. This kinda stuff doesn't happen every day for most. He was just concerned. I guess sometimes I forget about how not everybody every second of their lives have to endure the horrible voices I hear every night in my dreams. I forget that for most people not every moment of their lives are filled with mainly torture and fear. It always hangs in my head, but somehow when I'm around Jack it all goes away. Must be a guardian of fun thing.

"It's all right, Jack. It may put me on edge, but it's fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, just usually I don't have people around me, so I got more freaked and alert this time." I soothed with a reassuring smile plastered on my face. I wanted tell him I was sad. Depressed. I wanted him to comfort me. To tell me it's okay. But I didn't. That's how I've been living the past four years, bottling everything up, faking laughs and smiles. I've gotten very good at it. Why stop now? People are happiest when everyone can be happy together, so who am I to spoil the fun? Jack smiled a small unsure smile back and took my hand and started to walk out.

"Come on, I'll take you to my lake." he said, signaling me to get on his back. I climbed on and with a wave of his staff the wind started blowing us to our destination.

"You know," I stated, shifting my position, "you should really get a better way to transport people who can't fly with you."

"Well, maybe you can use teleportation with your shadows or whatever."

"Jack." I warned.

"All right, all right…" he said, holding up his hands in defense.

30 minutes later we got there, and when I saw it, at first I thought it was unreal. Then I just remembered that I was just flying on the back of Jack Frost, so I over-looked it. But really. It was a winter wonderland, all in the tiny space of a little clearing with a lake.

"Whoa…" I said under my breath. "This is so awesome…"

"Yes, yes it is." the frosty boy smirked.

"What do you do in the summer?"

"No one ever comes around here, so I can freeze the place anyways and no one will come and be suspicious. It may annoy Blaze (Summer Spirit) a bit, but he leaves my little plot of land alone. I spend most of my time here, so I can keep it cool."

"Must be hard work. Wait, if you spend most your time here, why don't you just build a house instead of living in Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir's? It would be much easier, you know."

"I dunno. Guess I just don't really want to do the work and make a house."

"It would be fun! You can cut the wood, hammer it together, paint the walls, make furniture, and-"

"Seems like you really want me to do this."

"Yup!" I piped, excited. "I love painting, crafting, and all those kind of thing."

"It will be hard work."

"My middle name. Well, actually my middle name is May, but still."

"It will get frustrating."

"You don't think it's frustrating to have Death make a special appearance in your dreams every night is frustrating?"

"You know what? Okay. We can try to make house."

"Yay!"

"But first things first. What are we going to do about your family? They probably are wondering where you are. I don't think another note will cut it. Also, if you didn't realize, tomorrow is Monday, and there's school."

"Make a freak storm. Make the roads piled and piled so even the snow plowers can't get through, but don't hit the power lines so everyone still gets power. Then, the will have to just wait for the snow to melt naturally, which will take forever because you will also make it really cold every day. Not too cold though. Just below freezing. School will be closed, and I will have an excuse for not coming home."

"As much as that seems like our best bet right now, I still don't think that's a good idea. We have no idea how long you will stay. We need something really, really good that can last for a span of a couple days to even months."

"I'm hurt."

"What?"

"Me and my friend Viviana were playing outside, pretending we were fighting with pirates with swords when we were actually hitting a tree with sticks. Then we started "bombing" it, or actually throwing snowballs. A girl saw us making snowballs and thought we were having a snow ball fight, so she made one and threw it at my head. She meant for it to simply hit the back of my head and make me turn around, but instead at the moment it was almost at me I turned around and it hit me in the face. Since the snow was icy, it really hit hard, and I got a bloody nose. And I mean a really bloody nose. Viviana's parents had gone out and weren't suspected to come back until another hour and Viviana was freaking out and blood was getting on snow, and I was freaking out because blood was flowing out of my nose, and the girl was freaking out because she accidentally made my nose bleed. After a while Viviana got some tissues, but after 10 minutes, the blood was still flowing and I was starting to go dizzy because of blood loss. The other girl called 9-1-1 and an ambulance came and drove me away. A letter saying this will come to my house. That's when you come in. It will be snowing kinda heavily when they get this, then at the moment they read it you will intensify it to a huge blizzard with hail. Nobody can leave their houses. The snow amount is too big, even plows can't make it through, roads are closed, and my parents can't get out of the house to see me at the hospital. You make it really cold, snow will stay, school is canceled, we're good for at least a week. After that we'll think up something else." I say cooly. Then I jump up. "So now can we make a house?"

"No, we need to do that."

"You mean you need to do that. Really, all I'm doing is coming up with the idea."

"Why?"

"First of all, they would recognize my handwriting, so I can't write the note. Second, you're the winter spirit, you make the snow, obviously. Third, if you're doing everything else, why not put the letter in the mailbox anyways? So basically, your doing everything."

"Ugh. Fine. Stay here until I come back." Jack orders. "I guess I'll tell a guardian to come watch you." He left on the wind, leaving me behind. I saw a nice branch, thick and sturdy near the bottom of a tree, and sat quietly. I just sat there and took in the weld around me. Really, Jack had made this place look like a wonderland. I drifted off into a gentle slumber, thinking about Jack.

That was the first time in four years that I had had a nice sleep without a nightmare.

Tooth's POV

(5 minutes ago)

I was collecting some teeth when I saw Jack flying by. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jack and his absolutely perfect, beautiful, impeccable teeth that were as white as snow! I hurried over to him as fast as my wings would carry me.

"Hi, Jack!"

He turned around and smiled with all his teeth. He knew I liked it when he smiled like that.

"Hey, Tooth."

"Oh, Jack, I was just around collecting t-"

"Hey, could you do me a big favor? See, I'm on my way to Janie's house to go put a sorta plan into action for an excuse to her family, and I left her by my lake. I know you don't like her all too much, but could you go watch her? Please?" he pleaded, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I broke eye contact and said "I dunno…"

"Come on, Tooth! For me?" He said, smiling at me again.

I couldn't resist that. "Oh, fine." I acquiesced.

"Thanks! I owe you one, Tooth." Jack said, hurrying off. Great, now Jack apparently "owes me one," but now I have to babysit that stupid brat. She keeps every single one of her teeth! Luckily, before she moved, I collected all the stray teeth in her house left behind before the new family came and got some of her teeth. I flew down to Jack's pond, muttering to myself some bad things about Janie. She was the guardian of pain, for one thing. She hurts. A lot. She's got anger issues.

Jack likes her more than me.

What?! Where did that come from?! No he doesn't! He likes us both the same, and he just looks at her like that because anybody would because what she's been through. Yeah. Everybody would feel bad for her. And he smiles that smile for her so that she can feel nice inside. Because he feels bad. Nothing more, nothing less. Right? Right? I sighed as I got there. I saw Janie dozing on a tree, her head resting on the tree trunk. Her arms loosely hung at her sides and there was a nice, small smile on her face. She hummed a quiet tune under her breath. I sat on the branch next to her's and listened.

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet ya

The lingering question kept me up

2am, who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Ugh. He and her stupidly beautiful voice and her stupidly pretty hair and her stupidly nice feeling that she emits and her STUPID AMAZING WAY THAT MAKES JACK LIKE HER! I can't stand it! Why does he like her so much! Janie this, Janie that, every think that maybe I don't really want to here that the only thing that comes out of his mouth is about her?! Humph! I was fuming in my silent rage when Janie stirred and got up. She shook her head and smiled sweetly. Then she looked to her side and saw me, her face all of a sudden becoming expressionless.

"Ugh. Why are you here? And I was having such a good dream." Janie yawned. I scoffed, but then my face turned to concern when suddenly a surprised expression went to her face and she fell out of the tree.

"I-I-I h-ha-ha-had a-a-a-a g-. G-. Go-" she tried to stutter.

"What?! You had a what?!" I yelled, alarmed.

"I had a good dream!" she screamed in delight, tears of joy in her eyes. Wait, that's what she's choked up about?

"What's the big deal?" I asked, confused. She glared at me.

"I haven't had a good dream in four years, if you would like to know." she snapped. My facial expression softened, and I took a moment to take that in. Never had one in four whole years? That's like not losing all memories for four whole months! That's terrible! I suddenly had a unspoken vow to at least try to be a little nicer to Janie.

"Oh. What did you dream about?" I nervously questioned. Janie's face turned bright red and she looked away.

"I was dreaming about …"

"What?"

"I was dreaming about…"

"Huh?"

She let out a long sigh and said "Jack. I was dreaming about Jack. We were playing in the snow, and we were laughing. That's pretty much it the whole time." She suspended herself back on the tree branch rested her head on the trunk of the tree. I flew up and sat next to her and we sat like that in silence for a bit. Then I heard a oh-too-familiar shout from behind me.

"Hey! Guys!"

Jack was flying over while Janie and I turned our heads.

"Jack!" I quickly got off the branch and flew toward him while Janie carefully got off the branch we had been sitting on and walked slowly toward Jack.

"Hi! Janie, I did it. Now you have an excuse for however long blood loss needs to recover and can rest easy a while. Tooth, thanks for watching her. You can go back to collecting teeth now. Sorry to bother you for so long." he told us, smiling. I nodded and flew off. Oh, one more thing to the list.

Janie is completely oblivious.

**Yeah… Chapter 5! Hoopla! So, anyways, even though sleeping this late at my age is probably killing myself, I stayed up and typed for you guys anyways. Be happy. R&R and stuffs please! Eat all your vegetables (especially all the unwanted ones, they need to be loved too T-T)!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hmm… I've gotten kinda busy these days, so my apologies if I'm not posting as often as usual (and now you go, "You're 11! What are you so busy with?!"). But remember what I said in the beginning, I said I'm not making promises about when I post, so don't judge me. Anyways, have fun and such. Oh, and slowly but surely, everyone is noticing the way Jack and Janie like each other and stuffs even though they keep denying it. Also, it's the day before Thanksgiving.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to say it again? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (you know, except the writing. I did write this)! Humph.**

Jack's POV

Tooth nodded at me and flew off and I went up to a now running Janie.

"Jack! How did it go? Do you think they were convinced? Oh, I hope they don't worry too much." Janie rambled.

I chuckled "They were convinced. I don't even think they were that worried at all. Only screaming and ripping pillows." she gave me a glare and I held up my hands in defense. "Joking, joking, calm down. They're fine, not freaking out or anything. Just sorta shaken and nervous. Calm down." Janie sighed and sat down in the snow.

"Hey Jack? Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Could you fly me home for a bit? If I'm gonna be staying at North's for a while, I probably need some stuff."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

She got on my back and I flew per to her house. We got in through her window and I went and got a couple suitcases from her parent's closet. She stuffed almost all her clothes into one and put her possessions in another. She got out a small makeup bag and stuffed it. I always knew girls kept a lot of things in their bathrooms, but I never knew that much. And Janie doesn't even wear makeup. Lotion, a comb, a brush, more lotion, cleansers, a towel, shampoo, conditioner, and a whole lot more. She also got out a small blue purse and placed as much stuff as she could fit into it. As soon as she finished packing all her clothes, electronics, bathroom whatevers, toys, trinkets, notebooks, and many more things into the suitcases, her purse, and the makeup bag we stared at the large pile of bags.

"How are we supposed to transport all this to the North Pole?" she questioned.

"Uh, I was hoping you knew." I pondered a bit on the situation. "I guess I could ask North to bring up the sleigh. He does fit toys for the entire world into it, I bet he could fit this." I commented.

"Yeah, I think that's actually our only option." Janie joked. I called up North while Janie sat on her bed and waited. While we were then waiting for North to come I went and sat next to her, thinking about nothing.

She broke the silence and quietly said, "You know, tomorrow is not only Thanksgiving, it's my birthday."

I looked to her in surprise. "Really? Cool. How do you want to celebrate?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "You guys don't need to do anything. I'm fine. I wasn't gonna have a party anyways, I don't need one."

"What do you mean? You're turning 13, of course you need to celebrate! You're becoming a teenager!"

"You want an excuse to have a party, don't you."

"Well, yeah, of course. I'm the guardian of fun. What do you expect? But still, birthdays are a big deal. You know what? I'll throw a party for you. We can have it at North's workshop, in the ballroom. I have no idea why he calls it that, it's not like he's ever going to have a ball there. Really it's just a big open space for parties. What kinda cake you like? Favorite color? Favorite food?"

"Jack, you're the best. Oh, and marble cheesecake, gray but my second favorite is magenta so let's go with that, and I don't really have a favorite food but if it has a lot of sugar I'll probably eat it." Janie chortled as she spoke. We just stared at each other for a second, then broke out in a fit of laughter. We were still laughing when North drove up in his sleigh, when Janie immediately ran to her window to see.

North chuckled. "Everybody loves the sleigh."

I walked over and was about to jump in when Janie turned and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Jack. For everything." She jumped into the sleigh and laughed as if she was the happiest child in the universe as I stood there blue faced and smiling like an idiot just standing there.

"Well vat are you waiting for Jack? Get in the sleigh!" North chuckled as he loaded Janie's bags onto the sleigh. I shook my head clear and smiled, getting in the sleigh next to Janie.

"Buckle up!" yelled North.

"There are no seat belts." Janie replied, confused.

"Is just an expression!" laughed North.

"What?!"

We blasted off, twisting and turning, doing tricks and flying fast. I laughed as Janie's excited screams filled the air, smiles on our faces. She was holding onto my arm for life as we rode to the North Pole. Then, with a nervous smile on her face, she let go of my arm and held her arms up into the air and screamed in delight, her hair blowing everywhere. I chuckled to myself as I watched the usually quiet and serene girl screaming and smiling like a goofball. I copied her and held up my arms, whooping like an idiot. We stayed like that, laughing, the entire ride. Afterward we were both in a fit of giggles and dizzy from screaming so much. She got off the sleigh and stretched her arms and legs out after sitting for so long. We ran into the building heading for the ballroom to plan her party as North heaved her luggage into her room, the one right next to mine.

"And a huge table of food will go over there, but not the sweets, the sweets will go on their own even bigger table over there by themselves, and a DJ will be over there playing all my favorite songs, and, and, and…" Janie was saying, running around the room everywhere gesturing to where she wanted everything, her hair still in a huge mess and an excited look shining in her eyes. I calmly sat on a stool and watched her run around everywhere. "And we're gonna invite all the lesser guardians, even Blaze, even though you don't like him because summer is important too and after a while when mostly everyone is here we'll have karaoke and this is going to be so fun!" Janie squealed. Then going over and sitting next to me on the floor, tired out from talking so much. She then got up and brushed off her skirt.

"I'm going to my room to change, I have been in the same clothes for a couple days. I'll be back though! And you better have thought up of some things for my party!" she laughed and walked out of the room. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, chuckling.

Ten minutes later Janie walked back into the room. I was stunned. Even though she was in casual clothes, she was beautiful. She was wearing light gray sweatpants and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a flower pattern on it, as well as a white jacket. She ambled over next to me and sat on the ground. I got up and sat on the ground next to her.

I smiled and said, "You know, Janie, don't kill me, but I was series when I said you've got a good singing voice."

Janie let out a long breath and said, "I know, I know. I can sing. So what? It's not like it matters. I'm too shy to sing in public, anyways. Unless I'm with a someone else or all alone without anyone listening, I can't sing. I get embarrassed. Things like, "What if I mess up?" or "What if nobody likes my singing?" pop into my mind and I just can't do it."

"What about the time you sang to me and the other guardians?"

"Really, after Mr.-Claus-St.-Nicholas-Santa-North-Sir sang, I seriously think it was impossible to embarrass myself that much. And either way, at that time, it was you guys. And only five of you. Big crowds are a big no. I get stage fright when I'm up there all alone."

"Hmm…" I pondered. Then it hit me. "What if I sang with you? Like a duet!" I offered, smiling. She looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know any duets."

"We could look online. I do believe I remember you put a computer in your large hulking suitcase of electronics."

Janie stuck her tong out at me and smiled. "Fine. I'll go get it."

After about an hour of searching and searching for songs me and Janie both knew well enough to sing that were duets, or at least had a background singer that was male (of course I insisted that Janie would be the main singer) we finally decided on the song Payphone by Maroon 5, but we're singing something more along the lines of the cover by Max Schneider and Avery (my apologies, I don't know her last name) since the female part is more prominent. After that we just clicked on a bunch more videos in the related section, and after a while we were rolling on the floor laughing at so many random things, like bad auditions for X Factor or people failing trying to do things like when they sled down a hill and crash into a tree or something like that.

After a while of uncontrollable laughing, we were head to head, resting on the floor, hands over sore stomachs from laughing so much. A tired giggle escaped Janie.

"I'm glad I have you to take my mind off things, Jack. I really am." she whispered, still out of breath. She then got up, and I did too. I put an arm around her, and she rested her head against my shoulder as we walked over to her room. I laid her down on her bad, Janie all ready half asleep. I pulled her blanket over her as she quietly rested.

"Watcha doin', mate?"

I jumped and held out my staff as a reflex, then relaxing, realizing it was only the kangaroo.

"Everyone wants to kill me today…" he mutters.

"What do you want, Bunnymund?"

"Well, someone's in a mood. Did I disturb your little girlfriend?" Bunnymund joked. I glared at him, then lit up with an idea.

"You know what, Bunnymund? Tomorrow, we are going to have a party. You should clean up." I turned him around and pushed him into a bathroom. Then I closed the door and froze it over, locking him inside. I could hear him yelling at me to let him out. Like that's going to happen.

"See you tomorrow!" I chuckled as I flew away, off to go maybe make a snow storm somewhere. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Yup. Bunnymund's turn to notice. I mean, he did in a sorta joking way, but still. Who's left again? Sandman? Well, something to look forward to. Not for me, since I have no idea how I'm going to fit that in including his not speaking-ness as well as the party, but I guess that's okay. R&R guys! Also, I'm pretty sure this is going to end up being a really, really long, relatively dragging story because I have no idea when I'm going to end this or how I am either. But I don't really know, so… yeah. Keep reading folks (please don't abandon me T-T)!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BTW, having Sandy as a POV works because even though he can not verbally speak he can still think words. Also, when he speaks, I will put the picture then in parenthesize I will have what he is really saying.**

**Disclaimer: I think I've made myself clear already. I don't own RotG. Or anything else I put in these things. Except the writing and such. You know what? I'm lazy. Let's just take the time right now and say I don't own this only one more time and be done. Finished. Now you may read. **

Sandy's POV

I was lounging on a sand cloud spreading some dream dust when I saw it. The aurora lights. North was calling us to the North Pole. The lights were sorta jolly colors, though, so I think that it is nothing urgent. I lazily got up and stretched, then I jumped up, waved my hand, and my cloud tuned into a jet plane. I secured my goggles and zoomed off to the North Pole. When I got there, North greeted me with a hearty hello. I smiled and waved. Jack flew over, grinning from ear to ear.

A picture of Janie and a question mark (Where is Janie?) floated over my head.

"In her room with Tooth," Jack chucked, "trying on ten-billion dresses."

"It was not ten-billion, it was only 1297. But I still can't decide which one I like." Janie said, turning around to the hundreds of fairies following behind her holding her favorites out of the bunch. She started going into great description of why she liked each but what the flaws were of each. This one was too pink. This one was too blue. This one was scratchy. This one was too big. This one was less pretty than the others. This one was more pretty than that one. That one, this one, this one, that one, so, so, so many dresses. North and I simply sat there nodding, only half paying attention, while Jack was blatantly dozing while she spoke. I discretely slipped his some dream sand and snowflakes danced around his head. At that point Janie tuned around once more to us and said, "So which one you like best?"

At this, Jack jolted awake and banged his head on the wall, North, who had just almost dozed off flicked his head back up, and I simply turned my head toward her, still awake but not paying attention.

A question mark appeared over my head lazily ("Huh?").

Janie sighed. "You guys weren't paying attention at all, were you."

An X appeared above my head ("Nope.").

After realizing what we were talking about, Jack got up and brushed off his hoodie. He was about to say something to Janie when we heard a loud crashing noise.

"Sounds like zat came from bathroom down hall." North whispered, edging his swords out of their hilts.

"Sounds like the door melted…" Jack mumbled. "I'll be right back." And with that, he flew out the nearest window on a chilly wind.

Two boomerangs brought him back. Bunnymund burst into the hallway. And he was mad. All the fairies quickly hurried away back into Janie's room, not wanting to get caught in a fight.

Bunnymund stuck his finger on Jack's chest, smiling a crazed, deluded smile and said, "I wouldn't want to be you right now, mate."

Jack's POV

OhmygodBunny'sgonnakillmeohmygodohmygodoh mygodsomebodysavemeohmygodoh mygodohmygodohmygodohmygodoh mygodohmygodohmygodohmygodoh mygod…

Janie's POV

I thought of stopping this, but really, who am I to stop a good fight? I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. I guess Bunnymund was overreacting a little bit, all Jack did was lock him in a bathroom (he told me earlier today). I guess I'll stop it when it gets messy.

"I really don't care if you beat him up, but as long as you don't damage his throat, I'm fine." I say calmly, looking at my perfectly trimmed nail, waiting to be painted to match my dress.

"Sheila," Bunnymund sighed. "How am I supposed to beat him up if I can't hold his by his neck, which will obviously damage his throat? There is no possibility, mate." Bunnymund then chuckled.

I glared at him. "Figure it out. Nothing goes wrong on my birthday. Except maybe another nightmare. But that's it.

Sandy looked at me puzzled.

"What?" I said, confused.

A long, complicated series of items started appearing above Sandy.

"Not really helping."

North stepped in, being the only one in the room that can understand him (except Sandy, of course).

"He says that he know he sends sand to you every night, you are a believer. But he doesn't understand why you never receive good dreams. He knows that sometimes the sand does not reach the person, but to never receive good dreams is very disturbing. And I agree, it is odd. But we must remember, it is not Pitch who is sending these dreams, it is Death. Remember that Death is a very powerful being, almost of the same power as Manny."

"Hey guys?" Jack wheezed. "Still being held up by my hoodie here, and it is not comfortable."

"Let him down, Kangaroo." I calmly state. "You are restricting his breathing, and that is not good for his voice."

Bunnymund scoffed. "Since when do you care so much about his voice?"

"Ever since we decided that we would be singing a duet together as a final karaoke song for my birthday party. Now let. Him. Go." I demanded.

Bunnymund did not let go. We all stood perfectly still for a couple seconds. Slowly, carefully, I raised my hand up. Five fingers.

"Five." I whispered.

The guardians looked at me in confusion.

"Four." I say, standing up and putting a finger down.

Bunnymund began to look a bit worried.

"Three." I walked calmly over to Bunnymund.

He tightened his grip in Jack's collar, and Jack coughed.

"Two." I put my hand that was not counting on Bunnymund's lower arm that was holding onto Jack, looking at the floor calmly.

Bunnymund tilted his head away from me ever so slightly, the other guardians curious and scared for the easter rabbit.

"One." I looked up, straight into Bunnymund's eyes, and glared. You could feel the hate and malevolence emitting out of my glare.

"You do not want me to get to zero. I've drawn blood before." I mutter, just loud enough so that only Bunnymund could here me, not loosing eye contact.

He quickly loosened his grip, dropping Jack on the floor, coughing and sputtering for air. Bunnymund quickly tapped the ground and a tunnel appeared by his feet. He jumped down without another word.

"I'M NOT DON'T WITH YOU BUNNY!" I yell, diving down the hole just in time before it closed. The other guardians looked at the spot the tunnel had been rather quizzically, all that was left was a small turquoise flower.

I slid down the tunnel with great dexterity. What do you expect, I play plenty of video games like this. It was just tall enough for me to crouch down and slide on my feet so that me clothes didn't get dirty. I also saw Bunnymund sliding like that as well, but in a sort of disoriented way. I guess he was really off put by me glaring at him like that. I smirked as I soundlessly slid down the tunnel. As we got to the Warren, Bunnymund jumped out and was about to walk away when he turned around and saw me coming fast. He quickly ran, but something inside me clicked and my mind just went crazy. I jumped out of the hole and held out my hands. In my shadow, dark smoke, taking the shape of giant hands, raced off to Bunnymund's shadow. They grabbed his legs and pulled me toward me (anyone see a reference to The Princess and the Frog right there? Anyone?) as he gripped the ground and trying to resist. I chuckled as my hair blew in the wind.

"Janie!" I heard a yell from behind me.

I turned around to see North and the sleigh with everyone in it coming quick. All of a sudden, the whole world came rushing back to me, who I was, who everyone else was, what was happening, everything. My head began hurting incredibly, and my vision became opaque. I blacked out.

Sandy's POV

We were all very silent on the way back to North's. Janie was sleeping in the back seat, her head rested on Jack's lap. Jack was watching her affectionately, and I silently chuckled. "I have seen your dreams, Jack," I thought, "and let me say, a certain girl is in almost all of them."

**Hoopla! Sandy's done! Well, next chapter's probably gonna be about the party, and yes, this will all happen in the limited time of fourteen hours in which Janie is awake (she sleeps 10 or more hours each day like a good girl. Unlike me XD).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Yeah… there's no party in this. Sorry. But there is quite a big plot twist. R&R please! **

Bunnymund's POV

"Jack, you should wake up Janie, we're almost there." North gestured to Jack, slightly tilting his head but keeping his eyes out for birds that happened to be in our way.

I was silent on the way to the North Pole. What do you expect, I just had myself restrained by dark magic from a little girl! Usually, if that was done by anyone else, I would be reacting very differently. I would be fighting, I would be mad. But this time, it's a little girl. And she's mortal! She's not even a full guardian! How is she so strong? I don't get it… it's like she is our new enemy, yet this time, we can't fight back. And when there's a battle with only one side fighting, the side fighting will most defiantly win.

Even if the side consists of only a little girl that isn't even immortal.

Janie's POV

Not on my birthday… not today… you can't hurt me today, it's, like, a rule. You can't be mean to someone on their birthdays… I don't care if you always come on my birthday, I have friends now, and I am not defenseless anymore… you know what? Stop. Just stop. No. NO! Just. Leave. Now. I know that you can't kill, me. I know that I'm too valuable to you. I know that you are afraid of the other guardians. What? No! No no no, I didn't say that! I am not a guardian! I am not! That does not count! I meant that as in… as in… as in what I meant! I'm not one, I'm not one, I'm not…

I awoke abruptly by Jack's voice and him shaking me.

"Janie?" Jack questioned gently. "Janie, wake up, we're here."

I groggily sat up. I looked around, got out of the sleigh, and began to walk over to North's workshop.

"I'm… I'm not…" I muttered.

"What did she say?" Tooth inquired.

All of a sudden my head hurt so much I buckled over, holding my head. Jack tried to catch me, but he was two seconds too late. I fell on my knees, trying not to cry out of pain. But I couldn't resist. Tears streamed down my face, the pain corrupting me.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

All I could think of was the pain.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!" Jack yelled.

I tried to look up. He was pulling at his hair, and a look of worry was in his eyes staring at me. I would have kept looking, smiled even, maybe even told him that I was okay, but a wave of pain made me look bad down. My hair swung in front of my face, then I noticed what was happening to me. My hair was usually just really dark brown, but I saw that near the roots of my hair my hair was turning black and the color was spreading quickly. I looked at my hand. It was going from it's usual tannish color to a ghostly pale. I looked up again. Jack and Tooth gasped, and Bunnymund, Sandy, and North were coming out of the workshop fast. As soon as they saw me, their hands went over their mouths, and I looked to me side. I realized what they were staring at. I knife, black and made of nightmare sand, was floating next to me, pointed straight at the side of my waist.

"No!" Jack yelled. But it was too late. I closed my eyes and the knife dived into my skin.

(5 hours later)

I opened my eyes with a jolt. I sat up and looked around, my face expressionless. I looked down at myself. My skin was ghostly pale, my hair was black and hung all the way to my knees, and my nails were neatly cut and painted a dark purple. My clothes consisted of a long dress, elegant and simple that gracefully trailed behind me. It was pitch black. Hmm… pitch black. How were those words familiar? Ah well. Continuing, I was wearing flats, lace gloves, an amethyst neckless, all dark purple to match my nails. Then I felt the top of my head, but drew back slowly when I pricked my finger. I calmly looked at it. Blood was oozing out of it, slowly dripping onto my perfect dress, making small red spots on it. For some reason, although it seemed like it would, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt, well, natural. But that's impossible, right? I mean, it's bleeding, and that means pain, correct? Although I was very puzzled and a bit scared, my face remained expressionless. I was about to wipe it off in the snow, when I stopped when I was just about to touch it. I drew back, and stood up. All around me was an enormous puddle of blood, soaked up in the snow. I reached once more to my head, carefully this time. I grasped onto what was on it. I looked at it plainly, but on the inside I was amazed. It was a beautiful tiara, with three black jewels, teardrop shaped, one large in the middle and two a bit smaller on the sides.

"Your name is… Janie Black… you are now… the adopted daughter if Pitch Black, a man of nightmares… you are… the guardian of pain… you died today, and I have given you life once more… Pitch is the good, the other guardians are the bad. You job, along with your father… is to destroy them, and you will gain your recondition by the other children" A voice, out of no where, reached my ears and said that.

"What? Where am I? Who is Pitch Black? What am I doing here?" I yelled my questions into the open air, but no reply came.

"Janie? Janie! You're alive! What happened…" I heard another voice behind me, very familiar, yet I couldn't place it. It trailed off as it looked at me. "Janie…"

"W-Who… who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, cautious. The boy, looking around four years older than myself, had snow white hair and wore a blue hoodie and brown pants, and he held a long staff coated in frost.

The boy was very puzzled. "It's Jack, Janie. And… oh. Wait a minute. Your clothes… your hair… your eyes… no, no, no! You can't be… can't be it…" Jack was now very panicked. I was still confused. "NORTH! TOOTH! BUNNYMUND! SANDY! GET OUT HERE!"

Jack's POV

No, no, no… Janie is not the guardian of pain. No. She… she can't be. I… I still wanted to do so much with her. All we could have done… made the house, had her party, sung our duet… no… I began hyperventilating when the guardians came out.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, quickly flew next to me and I put my arm around her for support, as now black dots were swimming in front of my face. Everyone rushed over to us, and stared at Janie, who looked very puzzled.

"I see you've found my little girl."

We turned around, alert and ready to fight.

"What to you want, Pitch." I spat, glaring at him.

"Pitch? Pitch Black?" Janie said, calm and expressionless. Then she walked over next to him, and did the unthinkable. She smiled at him, and hugged him. "Daddy!" Pitch smirked and patted her head.

The guardians and I were shocked. "D-d-dad?" I sputtered.

Janie looked up at me. Her eyes… her eyes, unlike her usual nice chocolate brown, were now dark, deep circles of black, an abyss sucking you in. "Well, of course. That's what the voice I heard said. My name is Janie Black, adopted daughter of Pitch Black. It also told me that Daddy is a good guy. Also, he said that the other guardians are bad, and I have to destroy them with Daddy. Do you know where they are?" I was shocked at the words she had just uttered. Pitch grinned.

"Darling child, these people here are the other guardians. But we do not fight now. We wait until the right time, and we wait until you are trained, me sweet." Janie looked shocked at us for a moment, then she smirked.

"Well than… Jack, you said?" She smiled as she addressed me. "We will meet again in the future, Jack." She cackled as Pitch took her hand and they disappeared as shadows, teleporting off to wherever Pitch's lair is. I blinked back tears and Tooth put an arm around me.

"We have to destroy her, don't we." I choked.

"No, mate, we don't" Bunnymund said, but not in a soothing way, in a hard, troubled way.

"What do you mean?" Tooth said, still with an arm around me.

"Well," North said, "our job is to protect the children. And Jack, Janie is only thirteen. We can not fight her. Guardians, I believe Death has found… our weakness."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Man on the Moon's POV

These are… quite a troubling circumstances. Especially with Jack's… _feelings_ included.

Sara's POV

Dear Diary,

Today a mysterious letter came in the mail, and I refuse to believe it. It said that Janie is dead. And it was from these people called "The Guardians." But that's ridiculous. I remember Janie talking about something called "The Guardians" before, but that was just fairytales about people like Santa and The Easter Bunny. They don't exist. Janie is probably still at the hospital taking medicine for blood loss or whatever. Mom, Dad, and I are going to the hospital right now to see if it's true. Which it isn't.

(1 hour later)

Dear Diary,

I'm back from the hospital. They say she never even checked in. We are very scared… I think… maybe… Janie was serious those days when she was in second grade that she was having nightmares every night. That she was scared… but I ignored her. I just wish… I could have… been a better sister…

Jack's POV

1 Hour After Janie and Pitch Left

"So we can't fight back at all? We are hopeless and evil will corrupt the world no mater what?"

North was speaking to Man on the Moon as a private conference, but North speaks so loudly, we could hear him anyways. We were all still in shock of what had just happened only an hour ago. To just think, on this same day, Janie was jumping around being lively and joyful, excited for her party. Now she is a dark expressionless spirit, existing in the world. Tooth was next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. All of a sudden she sat up and looked to the other guardians. They seemed to exchange glances, all knowing something I didn't know, and then they all looked at me.

"Jack," Tooth said gently, "it's time to come clean. We all know it except yourself. You know what you feel about this girl, even if you won't admit it. And now that she's like this, you can't ignore it. You know this, and you have to say it out loud."

"But-" I tried to say, but I couldn't find words to describe what I wanted to say.

"You gotta say it, mate." Bunnymund stated.

Sandy nodded.

"I just wish…" I whispered, "I wish I could have told her. Even though I don't think she felt the same way. I just wish I could have told her… that I… I…"

"Just say it Jack." Tooth urged.

I sighed deeply. "That I loved her, happy now? I loved her, and now that she's this whole "guardian of pain" thing, I can't, even though I still do. I wish I didn't, wish it wasn't complicated, wish I could hate her now, wish we could have just been friends, wish… wish… wish… but I can't change what's happened, I can't change how I feel."

Tooth looked at me, her eyes meeting mine, and hugged me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried to blink them back, but they still streamed down my face. I pulled back from Tooth and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. Bunnymund came over and put his hand on my shoulder. Sandy came over and stood by me, giving me a "we're here for you" look.

Then, right there, North burst into the room. "We have to go. Now."

Pitch's POV

"Stay still and do as I say!"

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!"

"You must train for battling the guardians!"

"Daddy, I don't need to train. I know everything I need to know, who the guardians are, what my mission is, how I have to be the one to destroy Jack because you can't for a reason you will apparently not name, everything! I wanna go play now! Play with me Daddy, play!" Janie was running around my lair, making a mess everywhere. Children are so annoying! But I can't discipline this girl, my nightmares mean nothing to her out of her past life experience, and she is immune to pain! How am I supposed to control her! All of a sudden, I was tripped. ]

"Ha! Daddy didn't see me." Janie laughed as she ran about, playing with things, jumping around, and making a mess everywhere. Then I got an idea.

"Janie," I grinned as I spoke, "I have an idea! I came up with an idea that combines playing with training. It's called Hide and Go Snatch! Yeah, that frost boy? He's hiding and you have to go snatch him, bring him here, and put him in one of these cages. Got it?"

Janie smiled. "Child's play. Which is perfect for me, since I am a child, and I wanna play. Bye, Daddy! I'll be back soon!" Janie turned to shadow and disappeared. I smiled and waved at her as she left, but the moment she was out of sight, I looked down and scowled. She is so annoying! I commanded my nightmares to clean up her mess and then I sat down in my throne.

"Death, this can not work! She is stronger than me, and I can not discipline her at all! It's bad enough she inflicts pain to her heart's desire, but she also gets other powers?! There is no possible way I can get her to listen to me. I mean, really, Death, psychokinesis? And the shadow smoke that can take form of anything and such (again, similar to The Princess and the Frog), teleportation with long distances, shape shifting, my own nightmare sand, and more to discover! She is too strong! Yes, yes, I know that she needs to be strong for fighting, but still. I just… she is very difficult."

Janie's POV

I laughed as I flew above the clouds. Daddy doesn't know I can, but it's really easy. I just used psychokinesis to lift myself and I fly. I was headed toward the North Pole, maybe they would still be there. If not I'll just go to Jack's lake, he could be there too. After that, I search the skies. I was about to go down to see where I was when…

Whoosh!

I flew by a large red thing, a blur from me flying so quickly.

"What was that?!" I heard a voice say.

"It was so fast!" I heard another voice add.

I quickly stopped and looked over my shoulder, then bolted toward it.

North's sleigh.

The sleigh might be fast, but I was faster. I jumped up and landed on top of the it, right in front of North.

I smirked. "You guys make it only too easy to find you." I dashed across the sleigh, jumping the seats, until was precariously balanced on the one in front of Jack, centimeters from his face. I smiled a sweet yet evil smile, wide and bright. "Hello Jack." I grabbed his hood and jumped off the sleigh. We were feet from the ground when I abruptly stopped us, all this happening so fast Jack didn't even realize what had just happened. I threw him on the ground and snapped my fingers. Two shadows grabbed onto his, restraining him so that he couldn't fly away. I floated over to him and took his staff.

"I understand that my father has broken this before, but you put it back together using your frost powers of whatever." I said, analyzing it carefully. "Too bad what I'm going to do to it will shatter it forever." I snapped my fingers once more, and we heard a window crash, a lit candle zooming out of it. I held out my hand, and it landed gracefully on it. I grinned. "I've been working on that." I lifted up the staff and threw it to the ground with such force it shattered into millions of pieces. I waved my hand and all the branches on a tree cracked off of it and I waved my hand once more and the trunk of the tree withered and died so that it was just a pile of dust. Jack gulped, scared and nervous. All the branches were threw onto the pile of splinters and I lit the mound on fire. Hah. Time to humor myself. Jack was lifted above the fire, and he began to sweat and become extremely uncomfortable. Heat will not kill him, but it will drain his powers while also making him very weak. Close to killing him, but not quite. I cackled devilishly as I sauntered away.

"Oh, and Jack," I mentioned, looking over my shoulder, a smirk on my face, "don't worry, I'll be back. You know, when your powers are almost completely drained and you are so weak every once of your energy is being focused on staying alive. Good day, Jack Frost. I'll be back in a couple hours."

Jack's POV

Fire! Fire, oh god, no, no, heat, Janie, where's the Janie I know, where… how… Janie…

"You know… I really… love you…" I muttered as I blacked out. But Janie had already left.

North's POV

Even though it was part of the plan for Janie to capture Jack, this is quite a predicament. She has gone far more extreme than I thought she would, and on top of that I majorly underestimated her. Not good, not good indeed…

Janie's POV

Hmm… I think I'll give the other guardians a visit. I walked over to a tree and pressed me ear against it to feel vibrations of when Kangaroo was going down his tunnels. Hey, if Daddy wanted one guardian, how happy will he be when I bring back more? Wait a minute… Kangaroo. The words were so familiar, so oddly compelling as if to say, "You need to think about me and realize what you are forgetting!" I tilted my head and said it out loud.

"Kangaroo. Kangaroo? Kan-ga-rooooooo… Kangaroo." I said it as many times as I could as many different ways as I could. Then I heard a tiny, distant sound, like a sorta whoosh. At that I jumped up and smashed the ground with my fist, causing a small earthquake in the area. Small, but prominent. The ground shook and Bunnymund popped out of the ground.

"Crikey! What was…" he trailed off as he looked up to me. I smiled, ear to ear, and waved my hand. Then in one quick move I grabbed both him ears and threw him into a tree about an quarter mile away. I teleported over to it so that while he was still figuring out the situation, upside-down and dazed from the impact, I was inches from his face, looking him in the eye. I grinned.

"You guardians should really stop underestimating me."

I grabbed him, walked over to where Jack was unconscious and still being held by my shadows. They grabbed Bunnymund as well and hung him over he fire with Jack. After that I sat under the closest tree and went to take a nap. Right when I was drifting off, I heard a gentle call.

"Janie."

I scowled and looked up. North, Tooth, and Sandy were standing pretty far away, North had just called my name. I groaned. I turned to shadow and whooshed over in front of them, standing now.

"Ugh. What do you guys want? So I take a few guardians, knock them out, put them to roast over a fire, it's not like I did anything bad." I complained, annoyed. Who did they think they were! Interrupting my sleep like that… ugh. I fluffed my long, sleek hair and glared at the trio. A tiny, little, itty bitty glare, but a glare none the less. North was the first to speak.

"Janie, we are not here for a fight-"

"Then _leave_." I interrupted.

"Janie, let me finish." North replied calmly. "We are not here to fight, but I wish to speak with you. I want to show you something, to tell you the truth about yourself-"

"My father all ready told me everything I need to know, who I am, what I am, and what I am meant to do. I don't need to know more." I snapped. I was growing impatient.

Tooth glared at me.

"What you staring at, _peacock feathers_?" I retorted.

She glared harder and commanded, "Girls, get her."

All of a sudden, millions of little tiny hummingbird fairies were darting toward me. They used their sharp noses and pinned me to the tree I was sitting under. I tried fighting back with all I could, but whenever I broke free hundreds more fairies pinned me back down. I began to use more rash methods, such as trying to kick them away of pulling back and forth. I did not manage to escape, but I did manage to rock the tree. Then, Sandy blew a puff of dream sand in my face and I was out like a light.

**Yay! Stuff happening! Please R&R, never necessary, the usual. You know, even though she's pretty evil right now, I really like Janie. Probably because I made her up. But still. But I think she might be getting a little Mary-Sue, which isn't good. Ah, well. I guess I'll just have to figure something out. I 3 you guys who actually care enough to read this stuff! Also, if anyone has any ideas of maybe how I could go about with this, I'm open to it. Oh, and I'll give you credit if I happen to use your idea, of course. Have a nice day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I haven't posted in forever … please don't hate me… R&R and whatever if you'd like… T-T**

Janie's POV

It was sometime in the middle of the night.

I woke up in a somehow familiar room, with somehow familiar red and green walls, on a somehow familiar bed. Once I remembered where I was, I jolted up.

"Where am-" I began to demand, but I realized no one else was in the room. I looked around. In the room contained the bed I was lying on and a wooden closet. Taped onto the closet was a piece of looseleaf paper. I stood up when I realized I wasn't wearing what I was when I got dream-sanded. Back then I was wearing that black dress and such. Now, I'm wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket. I paused for a moment wondering when I changed or who changed my clothes when my mind focused back onto the paper on the closet. I easily teleported to it, and saw that it was a list, a to-do list, really. On it, it said:

TO-DO

-Practice duet.

-Make sure her party is the greatest one she's ever gone to.

-Get wood for walls, floors, furniture, etc.

-Ask North for some metal to make other assorted things, like lamps and such, since I won't have electricity.

-Ask Janie if she'd like to stay with me after we finish building. She built the building, after all.

Now, I don't know if I'd missed something or whatever, but I don't think I ever built a building. And who wrote this list? Where am I? I decided to to some exploring and was about to walk out the door when five people came bursting through it. Well, one person come bursting through it, the other four just walked. immediately recognized his white hair and his blue eyes. Jack Frost. He rushed up to me and held me close. I was very confused. Here was the guy I just almost killed, hugging me. I pulled away and looked at them. The guardians, of course.

I glared hard and began demanding answers. "Where am I? What is this place? When did I change clothes? And… wait a minute… what? Do I smell cookies?" I gave the group a puzzled look. Cookies? While they were here to interrogate me and torture me to their heart's content? How does that fit into Dad's description of what they are like? As of answering my question, two elves popped out from behind North, carrying a tray of cookies over their head, offering me one.

"Take a cookie, Janie." North offered, gesturing to the platter. I saw one of the elves point to the tray and the other spit out a cookie.

"I'll pass." I said, a bit discussed.

"Well, your loss." stated North, taking a cookie. "Now then, Janie," he continued, "we have brought you here today to… show you something. Tooth?" He said, gesturing to her as she walked forward, holding something golden in her hand. She held it up so the front showed a picture of me, except I had dark brown hair and a big smile.

"Smiling? Really?" I said.

"Yes, really." retorted Tooth, passing it to me. "Open it."

I looked down at the container. On it were two doors with two little handles, one for each. I looked up at the guardians doubtfully and they nodded. I looked back at the box and gingerly took the handles and opened. For a moment, all I saw were teeth, neatly in two rows, then a blinding flash of light hit me and I began to see things.

It all came in flashes.

My childhood. My sister. My friends. Then… weird dreams? Every night… now changing schools, my friends leaving me… but getting new ones too. But then… more friends leaving me? Wait, a voice. Death? Threatening me? He's… evil? Then I saw something else. It was me… I was collapsed on to the floor, doubled over in pain. I started to notice something. My hair was changing color from the dark brown to the black it is now. I gently touched my head. Now my skin was becoming almost pure white, what it was now.

It all whooshed back at me.

Death and Pitch, the people whom I had trusted completely only moments before, killed me. lied to me. Destroyed my everything.

I was stunned at what I just saw.

I looked up to the white haired, blue eyed boy in front of me.

"Jack."

I got up, walked over to him, cupped his face in my hands, and kissed that idiot.

Jack's POV

Wait, what?

Janie pulled away and giggled as she said, "Thanks for everything, Jack. I think I have a shadow man to kill right now, though."

She smiled and waved, the dissipated into thin air.

I was dazed and confused from the kiss, but I couldn't be happier.

"B-b-bye…" I muttered after she left. Bunnymund chuckled, Sandy laughed his all out silent laugh, Tooth giggled, and North smiled as he put an arm around me.

"Maybe lover-boy needs to think a bit. Better leave now, guys." Bunnymund joked as he gently pushed the rest out of the room, still chortling among themselves.

As they closed the door behind them, I sat down on my bed to think about what just happened. Then I got an idea.

"What do they expect me to do, hmm?" I thought out loud to myself. "Stand back and allow someone to kill Pitch without my help?"

I grinned as I flew out the window to Pitch's lair.

**It might be short, but the happenings in it are quite interesting.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pitch's POV

I was pacing back and forth, a bit worried now. The girl had been out for a while now. I don't really care for her, but I do care for her powers, and what they can do for me. So, when I saw her shadow slinking in from the window, I breathed a sigh of relief. But one thing. There was no white haired boy following her. I looked to her shadow, which was now propped up on the wall, similar to a shadow there would be if someone was leaning on it. Then she materialized in front of me and punched me in the nose.

"LIER!" she yelled as she hit. And let me tell you, this girl hit hard. Really hard. I held my nose, confused at what was going on. I looked at her, expecting to see the usual dark, expressionless girl in front of me. Instead, in front of me was a angry tweenage looking girl that looked ready to kill. I became worried.

She began to rant. "I trusted you, I thought you were great, I was wrong, you lied to me, you are the worst person I ha-"

"Janie, what-" I was interrupted by a blast of pain.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M SPEAKING! YOU ARE A EVIL, CRUEL, ANNOYING PEICE OF SCUM AND I COULD KILL YOU ANY DAY I WANT! YOU ARE LUCKY I RESPECT MAN ON THE MOON, WHO IS TOO KIND AND WOULD NEVER LET ME KILL ANYONE, EVEN YOU! BASICALLY, HE JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE, IDIOT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! GET ON YOUR KNEES AND THANK HIM!"

I stood still, pain still aching in my body.

"I SAID NOW!"

I felt myself being enveloped completely in pain and I was forcefully pushed down onto my knees.

"SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU ARE GRATEFUL TO HIM! SAY THAT YOU OWE HIM YOUR LIFE!" Janie was screaming at the top of her lungs, yet I could barely hear her because of the pain.

"I-I-I am… am in your d-de-debt, Man on the Moon." I sputtered, gasping for air as she released the pain from me.

"That's better." she commented nonchalantly. "You're lucky I'm kind."

She was about to leave when a voice came from the window behind her and made her turn around.

"That's it? How boring. I missed the fun."

I quickly got up. Jack Frost seeing me at a point of weakness was quite embarrassing. Jack slinked into the room, walking over to Janie. She smiled as he put an arm around her.

"Let's go, Jack." she said, smiling. The walked away and flew out the window. I collapsed into my throne.

"She has switched sides, Death." I breathed. "I think… you have created… an even bigger weakness to us… than even Jack…"

Janie's POV

I flew along side Jack, wind blowing in my hair, him smiling at me. It felt good to be flying with him and not have to worry about losing my grip or something.

"Jack," I suddenly questioned, "even if I'm a good guardian now, I still inflict pain. If I inflict pain, than what am I good guardian of?"

Jack stared at me for a moment, clearly thinking about it. Then he answered, "I'm not sure. Maybe we should talk it over with North. He helped me find my center, he might be able to help you, too."

We flew to the North Pole. North was in his office. I was about to straight out walk in, but Jack stopped me, then knocked.

"Come in." North answered. We walked in, and we saw North carving a tiny, detailed train out of ice. I looked around in disbelief.

"Whoa…" I said. All around me was all different ice sculptors, realistic and moving. Planes, trains, cars, bikes, kites, animals, and many more.

"Now," North said, "what do you two need?"

Jack's POV

I spoke up. "Well, since Janie is now a good guardian, we want to know what her center is. Since you helped me with mine, we thought you might be able to help her with hers."

North nodded slowly, looking at Janie up and down.

"I have watched you, Janie." He started, getting up to pace around the room. "You know, back when you were alive, to see if you were naughty or nice. You were always very kind, and you would always help a friend in need. More than anything, though, you would protect the defenseless. The only one you didn't protect was the one you couldn't, and that was yourself."

He walked out of the room, then came back shortly with a russian doll in his hands. It was a kind, calm looking girl with black hair and a black dress.

"Your outside." North stated, gesturing to it. Janie slowly took it in her hands. She opened it slowly. A quiet, mysterious looking girl. Then a fierce, dangerous looking girl who you clearly didn't want to mess with. Next, a smiling, laughing girl who seemed carefree and gentle. A couple after, there was the second to last one, a girl who was obviously in pain. She had an expression on her face that was an attempt to show nothing, but did show hurting. She touched it gingerly, nervous and shaking.

"Think, Janie. What, more than anything, do you want for the children?" North whispered to her.

She was quiet a while, then spoke up. "F-for th-them t-t-to… to not g-go through wh-what I did."

"Then what can you do to help that?"

She looked to the floor a while, then looked back up slightly more confidently.

"To protect them."

North smiled, and removed the last doll. He put it in the palm of Janie's hand. It was a smiling girl, children surrounding her, holding them close.

"Janie." I said. "Your center is-"

"Protection." she interjected, smiling. "To protect them. And I will… I hide in the shadows, in their shadows, and make sure when they need help, I am there to help them."

I smiled, then joked, "Man, I gotta tell Jamie."

Janie smiled. "Cool. My first believer."

We laughed as we flew out the window, laughing, smiling, finally happy.

As we were flying, I commented, "You know, Janie, we never did get to sing that duet."

She smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

She began to hum, then we began singing.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You said it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it

One more freaking love song, I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone

You turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But you just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it

One more freaking love song, I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone

No no no no

I'm at a payphone

No, gat da du du du, yeah

No no no

No no no

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it

One more freaking love song, I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone

We finished singing and I flew close, lifting her chin with my fingers. She smiled at me, and I leaned in for the kiss. After a bit, she pulled back, smiling. Then she began to laugh.

"What?" I asked, laughing as well.

"We're here. And I think Jamie and his friends all ready believe in me. And they just saw us."

I looked forward. On the ground was Jamie and his friends, mouths hanging open, clearly grossed out from seeing me kiss a girl.

"Ewwww…" Jamie joked, laughing. "Get a room, you two."

We just smiled.

"Guys," I said, "this is Janie, guardian of protection."

**Well, this is it, guys. The last chapter. I will probably start a new one some other time soon, so… yeah. Look for them if you'd like.**


End file.
